dalebrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Weaponry in Dale Brown novels
The weapons used by the aircraft and commandos in Dale Brown novels are very advanced and are based on other proposed technologies. Air Launched Weaponry AIM-120 Scorpion ATM-12 Cougar A hypervelocity missile that destroys target through kinetic energy. Max range . Striker The Striker is a 2,900 pound laser and TV guided rocket-bomb carried exclusively by the EB-52 Megafortress. In its earliest forms the Striker is merely a TV guided heavy rocket, used to destroy the Kavaznya laser. It later becomes a very advanced rocket bomb with many guiding options such as TV or laser. Although designed as a bomb, the Striker makes a good impromptu air-to-air missile. Stinger Air Mine The Airmine is a small rocket fired out the back of an EB-52 Megafortress. The Airmine explodes at either a preset point or the Defensive Systems Operator's command and spreads small tungsten steel cubes over a large area effectively shelling all aircraft in the vicinity. AGM-136 Tacit Rainbow The Tacit Rainbow is the operational version of the Air Force's canceled Tacit Rainbow program. AGM-145 MSOW The MSOW is a standoff weapon with fire and forget or search and report targeting. It has a range and weighs . AGM-177 Wolverine The Wolverine is an advanced cruise missile developed with the same Mission Adaptive Skin Technology as the EB-1C Vampire II. The Wolverine is extremely maneuverable and can make 20g and right angle turns. Each Wolverine has three bomb bays and an explosive charge for a suicide run. The bomb bays carries a variety of ordinance such as BLU-108 charges, radar decoys and electronic jammers. The Wolverine can be programmed with multiple attack scenarios and is nearly impossible to bring down. The Wolverine has a range and 30 minutes of loitering time at . The Wolverine can go up against a pair of F-22's and still hit three targets before being shot down. AGM-170 SPAW A 1500 pound missile that travels first at supersonic then hypersonic speeds. It is powered by a rocket and then a scramjet engine. It has a range of and is carried by the XR-A9. ABM-3 Lancelot The ABM-3 Lancelot is a Plasma Yield Missiles that creates a plasma field to destroy ICBM's. Essentially a Patriot missile with a plasma yield warhead, the missile has a three stage rocket booster and is very dangerous to the launch aircraft as it could get destroyed by the plasma field. A secondary use of the missile is against closely packed formations of aircraft. The Lancelot has a anti satellite range and a anti ballistic missile range. AGM-211 "Mini-Maverick" The AGM-211 Mini-Maverick is a small air-to-surface missile used in small UCAV's such as the FlightHawk and StealthHawk. The missile has a small twenty-eight pound thermium-nitrate warhead with more than enough punch to destroy light vehicles. As its name implies the AGM-211 is a smaller version of the AGM-65 Maverick missile. The Mini-Mav as it is affectionately known has a range. AIM-154 Anaconda An advanced version of the AIM-54 Phoenix, the AIM-154 Anaconda is an extremely long range missile. The missile has a small forty pound warhead but travels at Mach 5. It has a highly precise targeting system. When the missile hits it delivers enough force to annihilate the aircraft. The Anaconda has a top range of . The Anaconda has a ramjet engine and is capable of picking off single ship aircraft. AGM-165 Longhorn Maverick Essentially a larger, faster and more sophisticated version of the successful AGM-65 Maverick. Although not widely used, the Longhorn is used to destroy some of the most powerful tanks in the world like such as the T-90. The Longhorn features both TV-guided and laser guided options. The Longhorn has a range and a 200 pound thermium nitrate warhead equal to a 2000 HE warhead. XAGM-279 SkySTREAK A standoff hypersonic rocket/ramjet powered missile. It has a top speed of Mach 10. It carries no warhead and only enough explosive to fragment the projectile, and relies on the velocity of the missile to give the projectile enough kinetic energy to destroy the target upon impact. It has a highly accurate fire control system, and 2 can be carried in the bomb bay of EB-1C. It was first used during the crisis in Iran to destroy an insurgent surface to surface missile as an operational test from about away by a unmanned EB-1 bomber. FL-9 The FL-9 was a supersonic long range missile with a range of over . Two were carried by the Hong Yang during the Spratly Islands crisis. It was usually armed with an NK-55 thermonuclear warhead. Commando Weaponry The various commando weaponry in Dale Brown novels are used by the elite Tin Man commandos. Battle Electro-Responsive Protection (BERP) Suit (Tin Man) The Tin Man is a fully integrated reconnaissance, weapon and defensive system. The heart of the Tin Man is the suit's specialized material. This material hardens at a point of impact buy employing an electric charge. The Tin Man's main weaponry is the small electrodes on the shoulders that fire disabling electrical bursts. These bolts can be fired automatically or at the user's command. The Tin Man also carries advanced mapping, scouting and communications interfaces in the helmet's visor. Later suits have an integrated power exoskeleton which enables a Tin Man commando to carry a twenty millimeter M61 Vulcan Gatling gun. These newer versions are also equipped with SPEAR (netrusion) systems which can interface with digital systems and manipulate them by transmitting false data and commands such as powering down or creating false targets, etc. Cybernetic Infantry Device The Cybernetic Infantry Device (CID) is a powerful manned robot. The CID is similar to the Tin Man in many areas. The CID is armoured and can be equipped with various weaponry, including a backpack rocket or grenade launcher and an electromagnetic rail gun. The CID is also equipped with nonlethal microwave emitters that are physically harmless but cause intense pain and nausea. Only a small number of CIDs have been produced. When not in use, the CID is stored and transported in a compact briefcase-like form. Hyper Velocity Electromagnetic Rail Gun The Hyper Velocity Rail Gun is the main heavy anti-armor attack weapon of the Tin Man system. The HVRG fires large tungsten steel shells that can destroy most armored vehicles, such as the T-80, and even aircraft such as the Il-76. The gun is large and heavy and can only be accurately carried by a soldier wearing the Tin Man suit or operating a CID. The HVRG looks like a cross between the Barrett M95 and a laser gun. Laser Weaponry These weapons use the advanced concept of laser weaponry. COIL COIL is an acronym for Carbon Oxygen Iodine Laser. This laser uses the elements Carbon, Oxygen, and Iodine in their gas forms energized by plasma to produce laser light. This light can weaken the fuselage of ICBM and fighter aircraft until they become structurally unsound and break apart. Slingshot The slingshot is an airborne laser defense system like the ALQ-199, except that it destroys the missile and then counter attacks. ALQ-199 The ALQ-199 is not a true weapon but can be used to destroy aircraft. The ALQ-199 fires laser beams at attacking anti-air missiles, dazzling the missiles' targeting equipment, causing them to fail to strike the target. The system may also be used to blind a pilot, which would usually result in the loss of the aircraft. Category:components